Miracle light
=Miracle Lights= Edit The Miracle Lights (ミラクルライト''Mirakuru Raito''?) are small, magical lights used in various Pretty Cure movies to give the Pretty Cures special powers or revive their strength. These magical flashlight-like items are only used by their fairy partners and has different designs that varies from movie to movie. The latest Miracle Lights were the Miracle Lightone. Known Miracle LightsEdit So far, there are 5 Miracles Light designs introduced, each debuting in several Pretty Cure Movies since Yes! Pretty Cure 5. They are: *Miracle Light:The first miracle light from Yes!Pretty Cure 5:Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daiboken! *Pretty Cure Miracle Light 2: The second incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by Chocola in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!. This used to transform Cure Dream into her upgraded form, Shining Dream. *Rainbow Miracle Lights: The third incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by the fairies in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. The fairies used this during the battle against Fusion to recover the Pretty Cure's strength. *Miracle Heart Light: The fourth miracle light of Fresh Pretty Cure!:Omocha no Kuni ha Himitsu ga Ippai!? *Crystal Miracle Lights: The fifth incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by the fairies in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. During the battle against Bottom, Cure Blossom andCure Marine, the miracle lights shined brightly seeing that the light of hope still exists in their hearts. The fairies used the Crystal Miracle Lights to recover the Pretty Cure's lost strength and allowed them to gain their Rainbow Forms. *Miracle Flower Lights: The sixth incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by the Chypre, Coffret and Potpourriin Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?. This is used to recover the HeartCatch Pretty Cure's lost strength and allowed them to go to their Super Silhouette forms. *Prism Star Miracle Lights: The seventh incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by the fairies in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. The Prism Star Miracle Lights were used by the fairies and the people all around the planet with the power of the Prism Flower to recover the Pretty Cure's lost strength as well as unleashing their ultimate forms. However the cost of this is the path of all worlds be dissolved. *Miracle Lightone: The eighth incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by Hummy and the Fairy Tones in Suite Pretty Cure♪: Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunaku Kiseki no Merodi!. It transforms Cure Melody into Crescendo Cure Melody. *Miracle Decor Light: The Ninth Miracle Light used in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage. It's function is unknown. TriviaEdit *The Miracle Lights were the only magical items owned the by fairies, as opposed to the Cures. *In the beginning of each Pretty Cure movie shown in theaters, the staff gives the audience the Miracle Lights to interact in the very scene they need to cheer onto the Pretty Cures. GalleryEdit http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miraclelight_5.PNGMiracle Light http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miraclelight_gogo.PNGPretty Cure Miracle Light 2 http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miraclelight_dx.PNGRainbow Miracle Light http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miraclelight_fresh.PNGMiracle Heart Light http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miraclelight_dx2.PNGCrystal Miracle Light http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miraclelight_hc.PNGMiracle Flower Light http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miraclelight_dx3.PNGPrism Star Miracle Light http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miraclelight_sweet.PNGMiracle Ligh-t-one http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miraclelight_ns.PNGMiracle Decor Light